


Wedding Party

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Talking, Top Lance (Voltron), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: It had been over a year since the entirety of team Voltron had gotten together, all of them too busy with other things to have the time. This was Shiro and Adam’s wedding through; none of them would miss it for the world.After having not seen each other in a while, Keith and Lance meet again at Shiro and Adam's wedding. Things get steamy fast.Now including the next morning!





	1. The Wedding

It had been over a year since the entirety of team Voltron had gotten together, all of them too busy with other things to have the time. This was Shiro and Adam’s wedding through; none of them would miss it for the world.

“Lance!” Allura shouted, waving enthusiastically, “Hey!”

“Allura!” Lance called back, holding his hand up, “Wow, you look stunning.”

Allura smiled brightly, smoothing her hands down her fancy dress. “Thank you, you have no idea how long it took me to talk Coran out of wearing Altean formalwear,” she sighed, “I eventually got him with ‘it would be disrespectful to not wear Earth formal clothes,’ so if he asks…”

“It’s highly disrespectful.” Lance nodded.

“Right.” Allura grinned. “Is that Pidge and Hunk over there?”

“Yeah,” Lance replied, smiling brightly.

“Wow!” Allura said, “They look so good! I’ll talk to you later!”

Lance waved her off, smiling lightly.

He and Allura had broken up amicably a couple of years ago, both agreeing that their lives were taking them in different directions. They still chatted, but with Allura having to rule over new Altea as queen, there weren’t many chances to see each other. And with Shiro leaving to retire somewhere in the countryside and Keith out in space doing his whole humanitarian thing, the only people Lance ever saw regularly were Pidge and Hunk. After all, they all worked at the Garrison, so it would be harder to avoid each other than meet up.

Speaking of people he hadn’t seen in a while, Lance noticed a very familiar head of black hair vanishing behind a tree. Of all the ex-Paladins, Keith was the one Lance hadn’t seen in the longest time. He was always far too busy to bother himself with them. Alright maybe that wasn’t fair, but he never made the effort to come see anyone. Even now, he was hiding behind the trees rather than talk to anyone.

Well, Lance wanted to talk even if Keith didn’t, so he followed after him. Keith was leaning against a tree, looking entirely too hot in his suit. There was a certain expression on his face though, one Lance knew all too well.

“Hey, man,” Lance said, “How you doing?”

Keith looked up, peering through his hair at Lance. Yup, his gaze was just as intense as before. Lance smiled brilliantly. Keith blinked, before the corner of his mouth twitched up.

“Hey,” Keith answered, “I’m alright.”

Lance hummed, “Mmm, yeah, sure you are. Come on, what’s up?”

Keith picked at his nails, Lance slapped his hands to get him stop.

Keith let out a long breath. “I’m just nervous. I mean, oh god, I’m going to have to give a speech! What if I do something wrong!? Why did I have to be the best man?”

Yeah, okay, Keith hadn’t changed all that much apparently.

“Man,” Lance said, resting his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Okay, I think you need to take a deep breath and calm down first of all.”

Keith took a shaking breath, before letting out a shuddering laugh. “Sorry, that’s just been pent up for a while,” Keith said, rubbing his temple.

“You don’t say,” Lance replied, “You know, you could’ve talked to someone.”

Keith glowered at him, before letting out a huff of a laugh. “Shattap” he grumbled, crossing his arms, “I’ve been busy.”

Lance rolled his eyes, punching Keith in the arm lightly. “You’re going to be fine. You don’t have to do too much and by the time they reach your speech everyone will be too hammered to care about how crappy it is.”

Keith snorted, shaking his head. “Well don’t you have a way with words?”

Lance knocked their shoulders together. “Shiro made you the best man for a reason. He cares about you. You won’t screw up.”

Keith sighed, “How do you know that?”

Lance snorted, “I don’t, but come on, man, I thought you were the fearless leader of the Blade?”

“Wedding’s a bit different.”

“Coward.”

“Lance.”

“Chicken.”

“Come on!”

Lance began making clucking noises. Keith protested until he just couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. Lance grinned. He got Keith to laugh, score!

****

The wedding went off without a hitch. It was fantastic! Keith froze up a little during his speech, but got through it, and it was good. Soon everyone was dancing, either drunk enough to let themselves go, or not caring enough to be embarrassed. Lance was having a great time.

He was just a little buzzed, a warmth through his body and an ever so slight lowering of his inhibitions. It was probably these slightly lowered inhibitions that got him to do what he did next.

“Come on, samurai, let’s dance!” Lance said, holding his hand out.

Keith blinked, looking at him before raising an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Um, yeah? Come on, let loose, have some fun!”

“And dancing will me be having fun?”

“Well yeah! Come on! Dance with me!”

To Lance’s complete surprise, Keith accepted, taking Lance’s hand and letting him haul him up. Oh hell yeah, this night just kept getting better and better.

****

This night was getting worse and worse. Was Keith allowed to be this hot? He was ever so slightly sweaty from dancing, he’d lost his jacket and tie somewhere along the way, and how the hell were his eyes so intense? Lance was being drawn in. Then again, he’d never truly been able to escape from Keith’s orbit.

A brush of Keith’s fingers against his arm, Lance reached out to rest his hand on Keith’s waist. When he didn’t pull away, Lance put his other hand on Keith’s waist. Keith smirked, putting his own arms over Lance’s shoulders, resting his hands on the back of Lance’s neck. Damn.

They were getting closer and closer together, just one more push and Lance could press their lips together. Keith tensed suddenly and Lance pulled away. Oh no, oh no no no, oh shit had he just messed up their relationship?

“How drunk are you?” Keith asked.

“I’ve had a couple of glasses of champagne,” Lance answered, “That’s it, why?”

Keith smirked suddenly, grabbing Lance’s hands and squeezing slightly. “Come with me?”

Oh, wow, was Keith seducing him? Was this a good idea? Probably not. Did Lance care? Nope.

“Yeah,” Lance said nodding, “Sure.”

Keith’s smirk shifted into more of a proper smile and he dragged Lance away from the crowd.

They managed to find a quiet area, where Lance was roughly shoved up against the wall.

“Wait,” Lance said, “How drunk are you?”

“I only had one glass of champagne.”

“Alright.”

Wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist, Lance hauled him so he was pressed against Lance’s front. Keith chuckled, draping his arms over Lance’s shoulders before pressing their lips together. It very quickly went from gentle, to rough.

Keith’s hands were knotted in Lance’s shirt, his tongue exploring Lance’s mouth. Lance’s hand slipped under Keith’s shirt, mapping the solid muscles of his back. Keith’s knees were buckling, Lance quickly flipped their position, pressing Keith into the wall.

Lance ducked his head down, pressing kisses under Keith’s jaw. Keith gave a sharp gasp, which shifted into a moan as Lance began to nip and suck at the skin. His hands slipped down grasping Keith’s ass and giving it a squeeze. Keith let out a sound Lance hoped he could get him to replicate.

Keith’s leg was hitched up over Lance’s hip, the two of them grinding together. Keith was gasping and moaning, his hand clenched in Lance’s hair. Lance had given up all pretence and was just outright groping Keith, who really wasn’t protesting.

The two of them were slowly slipping down the wall, both of them a complete mess at this point. Lance wasn’t exactly planning on this happening when he went to the wedding, but there was no way he was going to complain.

Suddenly Keith’s phone chimed, the two of them jerked apart and seemed to realise exactly where they were. Keith pulled out his phone, checking whatever message had arrived.

“Ah, shit, I’ve got to get back out there,” Keith said, leaning away a little, “Do you think there’s any chance not everyone will immediately know what we’ve done?”

Lance’s eyes travelled down Keith’s kiss-swollen lips, messy hair and wrinkled shirt. That and the fact he was clearly sporting a boner, the answer was pretty clear.

“No,” Lance stated, “No chance.”

“Crap,” Keith sighed, straightening up. He tried to sort himself out, smoothing down his shirt and flattening his hair. “Oh well. Maybe we can convince people we’ve just been dancing.”

Lance hummed. It was a little disappointing it would have to end like this, but that the very least Lance had a lot of fuel for his fantasies.

“Hey,” Keith said, sliding his hands over Lance’s shoulders, “I’m in room 201 if you want to continue this later.”

Lance smirked. “Yeah.”

Pressing one last kiss to his lips, Keith vanished back into the party. Lance reached up to touch his lips, smiling lightly. Oh, hell yes.

****

After a while, the party began to wind down. Keith had helped Adam and Shiro to their room, both probably much more drunk they had intended to get. He hadn’t come back down. Lance had waited long enough for it not to be suspicious. Actually that was a lie, he’d got caught up chatting to Allura and Pidge and completely missed him leaving.

By the time Lance realised, he was incredibly worried he had missed his chance. Quickly excusing himself from the conversation, Lance practically sprinted up to the room. Taking a minute to catch his breath and get a grip, Lance knocked.

The door creaked open a little, Keith peering around the door.

“I’m so sorry,” Lance said, “I got caught up and didn’t realise you’d left.”

Keith smiled, opening the door a little more and moving back to let Lance in. “It’s okay, I wanted to do some things anyway.”

Slipping into the room, Lance realised why Keith had only cracked the door open. He was dressed only in his open shirt and boxers, hair slightly damp.

“Hey,” Lance said quietly, voice cracking a little.

Keith smiled, taking a step forwards and resting their foreheads together. “Hi.”

The first press of their lips together was much more gentle than their rough make-out session earlier.

Keith pulled away, rubbing his nose against Lance’s cheek before kissing under his ear. “Come on.”

He tugged Lance towards the bed and, oh, was that a bottle of lube and a condom on the bedside table? Oh, he really did have a plans.

Keith backed up to the bed, sitting himself down. He looked up at Lance with big eyes, long hair loose down his back.

“You’re gorgeous,” Lance said breathlessly.

Keith flushed, cheeks and the ends of his ears going red. “And you’re stunning,” he said, reaching up to Lance’s belt.

Lance helped Keith take his clothes off, until he was just down to his boxers. He stripped Keith of his shirt, pushing him back to lay against the pillows. Lance immediately went for his neck again, lifting Keith’s leg to drape over his hip.

“Don’t leave any visible marks,” Keith hissed as Lance ground his hips down.

“No marks?” Lance asked, looking up at him.

Keith shook his head. “Not where I can’t cover them up.”

Lance smirked, and began marking up Keith’s collar and shoulders with hickies and bites. Keith seemed to be enjoying himself, making high-pitched pleasured noises. Lance moved away, to Keith’s protests, before pressing their lips together.

Keith felt so good pressed up against him, all smooth skin and taught muscle. Not only that, but Lance was really starting to appreciate the feeling of Keith’s ass in his hands, especially when giving it a squeeze.

“Lance,” Keith gasped, arching his back, “Please.”

Nodding, Lance slipped his hands under Keith’s boxers, giving his bare ass another quick squeeze before pushing them down and off. Leaning back, Keith spread his legs with a lazy smirk. His hole was already slick with lube. Lance very suddenly had a vivid image of Keith fingering himself. Wow.

“Lance!” Keith snapped in irritation, “Come on!”

Lance blinked. “Sorry.”

Grabbing the lube off the bedside table, Lance quickly slicked up his fingers and pressed them into Keith. There was next to no resistance; he really had been busy while waiting for Lance. Keith moaned, tossing his head back.

“Come on!” Keith hissed in frustration, “Hurry up!”

“Alright,” Lance huffed, “Hang on.”

Lance carefully shuffled the two of them around, readjusting their positions. Pulling Keith closer and slipping a pillow under his hips, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. If this was going to be the only time he got to sleep with Keith, he was going to make damn sure it was good.

Keith looked stunning. He always looked hot, but here, spread out, a red flush bleeding down from his face to his chest, black hair spread out like a halo, Lance didn’t think he’d ever looked more beautiful. Grabbing the condom off the bedside table, Lance rolled it down as quickly as he could before slicking up with the last of the lube on his hand.

Bracing himself on the mattress, Lance pushed forwards. Keith made a sound that would haunt Lance’s wet dreams for the rest of his life. Couple that with the fact it trailed off into Lance’s name at the end, and he could have cum right then and there. But that wouldn’t have been fair to Keith, and honestly a little embarrassing.

“Lance,” Keith growled, grasping Lance’s biceps, “Move.”

Taking his words to heart, Lance drew back and thrust forwards. Keith gave a punched-out moan, and that was it, Lance was gone. Keith was keeping up a stream of constant moaning, getting louder and pitching higher. Lance knew when he’d hit Keith’s prostate when his moan turned into an outright scream.

Keith’s fingers dug into Lance’s biceps, nails clawing short lines in his skin. “Lance,” he moaned, hips jerking up.

“Keith,” Lance hissed in reply, driving his hips forward again.

He was close, incredibly close, but there was no way in hell he was going to finish before Keith. Reaching down, Lance curled his hand around Keith’s dick. It didn’t take much for Keith to scream again, spilling over Lance’s hand. Lance followed not far behind.

The two of them froze for a few seconds, panting as they caught their breath. Lance recovered first, kneeling up and pulling out. Keith groaned as he did, opening one eye. Clambering off the bed, Lance tied off and binned the condom, making his way to the bathroom. Grabbing one of the smaller towels, he wet it and cleaned up himself and Keith.

When he made his way back after tossing the towel back in the bathroom, Keith was curled up under the covers, eyes closed. Lance wasn’t really sure what to do, should he leave? That might be for the best.

“Come here,” Keith called from the bed.

Lance turned, Keith was holding one side of the covers up, one eye open.

“Okay,” Lance said, clambering under the covers.

Keith immediately latched onto him, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder, curling his arm around Lance’s chest and throwing a leg over Lance’s. Who knew Keith was such a cuddlebug in bed?

Lance didn’t know what would happen tomorrow, if this was a one-time thing. It probably was. For now though, he could enjoy having Keith in his arms.


	2. The Morning After

Lance blinked awake slowly. He was warm, comfortable, and unbelievably relaxed. Lance tensed for a moment when the warmth as his side shifted, before he remembered what happened last night. He turned to look down at the weight on his shoulder. He couldn’t see the entirety of Keith from this angle, just black hair and the curve of his nose and lips. Lance could feel the soft puffs of air tickling over his collarbone with Keith’s breaths, the rise and fall of his chest from where Lance’s arm was draped over Keith.

Lance let out a long breath, smiling as he turned to press a kiss to the crown of Keith’s head. He closed his eyes, shifting his arm slightly to try and get some feeling back from where Keith had been laying on it. Keith shifted, but didn’t wake, instead snuggling closer.

Lance wasn’t all that sure what he was supposed to do now. Should he stay or leave? Keith had wanted Lance to stay and cuddle last night, but that didn’t mean he wanted anything to do with Lance this morning. Besides, they were all supposed to go for breakfast at some point and Lance needed to head to his room to change. On the other hand, he did not want to leave Keith. He was so warm, so comfortable.

Reaching out, Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. It had gotten longer since he’d last seen him, just a testament to how long Keith had been away. Maybe sleeping with Keith had not been the best idea—alright, it definitely was not even a good idea. Lance and Allura had broken up because they couldn’t spend enough time together. He shouldn’t have gotten involved with Keith, but he couldn’t just leave. Lance just didn’t have the strength to.

Before he could come to a decision, Keith began to stir. Lance watched as he stirred, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes. Keith shifted, burrowing into Lance with a groan, then he tensed, before lifting his head to look up at Lance. His eyes were wide as he stared at Lance, taking him a few moments to work out what happened.

Keith let out a long breath, pressing his face back into Lance’s shoulder.

“I thought it was a dream,” Keith said quietly.

“I can pinch you if you want?” Lance replied, smiling.

Keith looked up to glower at him, resting his chin on Lance’s chest.

“Oh, but I can only guess you’ve been dreaming about me?” Lance said, a smirk curling his lips up, “Now isn’t that interesting information.”

“Yeah, definitely not a dream,” Keith snarked, “Even my subconscious could not capture just how annoying you are.”

A few years ago, that would have hurt. Now though, with them cuddled in bed together with no clothes on, looking at Keith who had the softest smile on his face, there was very little that would be able to bother Lance.

“And yet you slept with me,” Lance pointed out, grinning.

“I guess I did,” Keith agreed, smiling gently.

Lance hesitated for a moment, before leaning forwards. Keith shifted too, meeting Lance halfway in a gentle kiss. It was very different from last night, a soft and relaxed press of lips. Lance draped his hand over the small of Keith’s back, giving a light hum before pulling away.

“We should probably go to breakfast,” Lance said, smoothing his hand up and down Keith’s skin.

No matter how much Lance wanted to stay here forever, in their own little bubble, their own little world, they couldn’t. They had to get back to reality, the reality where Keith spent all his time away. The reality where this couldn’t be a thing.

Keith shifted so he was sat on Lance’s thighs, looking down at him. He took a deep breath, drumming his fingers on Lance’s stomach lightly.

“Look, Lance,” Keith said, “I really like you, in a more than ‘friends’ kind of way.”

Lance blinked. “Oh.”

“Nothing has to change,” Keith continued, “We can leave it at this and forget all about it. I just thought you deserved to know.”

Lance let out a long breath, sitting up slowly. Keith shuffled back a little to sit more comfortably. Lance reached out, taking Keith’s hands.

“I like you too,” Lance said.

If this experience had taught him anything, it was that Lance would be more than happy to date Keith.

“But, I can’t do long distance again, especially across galaxies,” Lance explained quietly, “I haven’t seen you in so long. How could we possibly date under those circumstances?”

“How about… you come with me?” Keith suggested, “With the Blade. We can always use the extra hands.”

“I can’t just leave—” Lance started, but Keith rested a finger over his lips.

“I’m thinking of taking up a job at the Garrison,” Keith continued, “They’ve offered me a position there, if I want it. And I want to. I’ve realised I’ve had enough of being away from Earth all the time. I miss Earth. I miss you guys. I think this wedding made me realise that, especially how much I miss you. So, I’m not saying you should just leave Earth with me forever, just, occasionally, when they need us.”

Keith had said all of this rather quickly, looking at Lance’s hands. His finger had slipped from over Lance’s lips, to drop into his lap. Lance blinked, before letting out a breath. Ever so gently, he squeezed Keith’s hands.

“Is that what you really want?” Lance asked quietly. He reached out, tilting Keith’s chin up so they were looking at each other.

“I think my mum wants to move to Earth,” Keith said, smiling lightly, “To settle down. I think I understand what she’s getting at.”

“So, you’d be working at the Garrison? Living on Earth? Only going into space on occasion and you want me to come with you?” Lance reiterated, frowning thoughtfully.

“Exactly,” Keith said, tilting his head to rest his cheek in Lance’s hand.

“And you want to date me while doing this?” Lance added.

Keith nodded, face shifting into a smile.

“Oh,” Lance said, “Huh, okay then.”

“Okay?” Keith replied, tilting his head to one side, “You want to date me?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, let’s give it a go.”

Keith smiled, before leaning forwards and pressing their lips together. Lance’s eyes slipped closed, arms curling around Keith’s waist. Keith let out a happy hum, draping his arms over Lance’s shoulders and shifted to press them together. As Keith continued to shift on Lance’s knee, Lance was reminded about their state of undress.

“Are you getting hard?” Keith asked, pulling away to look at Lance with a slight frown.

“I have a hot naked guy wriggling in my lap, what do you think?” Lance smarmed.

“Wasn’t last night enough?” Keith said, grinning.

“Please, like I can ever get enough of you,” Lance replied, reaching up to tangle his hand in Keith’s hair.

Keith blinked, before lunging forwards to kiss Lance, causing him to fall flat on his back.

“God, I missed you,” Keith said.

He lapped at the seam of Lance’s lips, immediately flicking his tongue forwards when Lance granted him permission. Keith’s enthusiasm seemed to have been turned up to eleven, and Lance could do very little but lay back and let it sweep over him. Keith’s hands and lips seemed to be everywhere, Lance just clung to Keith’s hair and shoulder blade unable to stop the bright smile on his face.

“Missed you too,” Lance replied quietly.

Keith pulled away for a moment, panting harshly. “Wait here,” he said, “Don’t you dare move.”

Lance nodded, relaxing back into the bed. Keith scrambled off the bed inelegantly, limping a little as he made his way to his suitcase.

“Are you going to be okay?” Lance asked.

“Well I might not be able to walk, but it’ll be worth it,” Keith said, making his way back to the bed.

He tossed the condom on the bedside table, before grabbing the discarded lube from last night. Keith cambered back onto the bed, pressing a quick kiss to Lance’s lips. Quickly coating his fingers, Keith tossed the lube aside before reaching behind to finger himself open. Reaching out, Lance cupped his cheeks gently, before moving to press kisses over every part of Keith’s face he could reach.

It didn’t take long for Keith to decide he was ready. It took a little longer for them to actually get around to doing anything. Lance continued to press kisses over Keith’s faces, making him unable to do anything but laugh.

“Lance, Lance,” Keith said eventually, thorough his laughter, “Come on, condom, we don’t have much time!”

Keith may have had a point, well okay, Keith _had_ a point.

Fumbling blindly around the bedside table, Lance made a soft noise of success when his hand landed on the condom. Lance hurriedly slipped it on, groaning slightly as Keith used the remaining lube on his hand to slick Lance up.

“Ready?” Keith asked, shifting so he was knelt up.

Lance nodded. “Ready.”

Okay, so Lance wasn’t really expecting for Keith to just outright sit on his dick. He was not complaining but it was a bit of a surprise and pulled a startled noise out of him. Keith moaned and tossed his head back, hair falling beautifully over his shoulders.

“You’re stunning,” Lance observed, “Damnit, you’re beautiful.”

Keith flushed, but smiled, panting harshly. “You should see yourself,” he gasped, before rising up on his knees and dropping back down.

Keith moaned loudly, leaning back and resting his hands on Lance’s thighs. Lance groaned lowly, appreciating the new view. Keith smirked, before he began riding Lance in earnest.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the edge. With the combination of the early morning, the whole confession being fresh in their minds, and the fact they’d both been incredibly worked up, it didn’t take long. Lance’s hands were anchored on Keith’s hips, probably digging into his skin, but Keith was clearly not fussed about this, rising and falling, rolling his hips, moaning with abandon.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, tossing his head back.

His hand moved from Lance’s thigh to his own dick, jerking himself off. It didn’t take long for Keith to cum, just a few flicks of his hand and he was splattering white over Lance’s chest. His legs shook and he dropped, collapsing a little too heavily onto Lance’s pelvis.

Lance shifted to move Keith off him, more than willing to jerk himself off to what he’d just seen, but Keith shook his head.

“Keep going,” Keith panted, “Keep going until you cum.”

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, sitting up.

“Yes. Quick, before I change my mind.”

Curling his arms around Keith’s back, Lance quickly flipped them over so Keith was pressed into the bed. He snapped his hips forwards a few more times, fast and hard. It didn’t take long for his pleasure to finally crest and come crashing around him.

The two of them pressed together, panting harshly. Lance buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. After a few moments, Keith gently whacked Lance’s shoulder.

“Get off,” he grumbled, “You’re heavy.”

“Like you can’t support my weight,” Lance scoffed, squeezing Keith’s bicep.

“Alright, you’re sweaty and gross.”

Lance laughed, rolling off Keith to lay beside him on the bed.

****

The two of them made a bit of a pathetic attempt to clean up, but it was enough for a moment. They laid in bed for a little while, side by side as they talked softly. Keith caught Lance up on everything that had happened with the Blade; Lance caught Keith everything up that had happened on Earth. Keith ended up with a deep thoughtful frown on his face as Lance talked. A few well-placed kisses quickly shifted that back into a smile.

Eventually though, there was a very loud, urgent knocking on Keith’s door.

“What—” Lance started.

“Keith! Keith! Have you seen Lance?” Hunk shouted through the door, “He’s not in his room and no one else knows where he is!”

Lance glanced over at Keith. “Are you telling him, or should I?”

Keith rolled out of bed, but his legs almost immediately gave out. Lance tried not to, but couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your fault,” Keith said, glaring, “You go get that then.”

Lance snorted, before clambering out of bed and making his way to the door and cracking it open. Hunk did not need to see his junk.

“It’s alright, buddy, I’m here,” Lance said, peeking out.

“But this is Keith’s room?” Hunk said, frowning.

“Yes, it is,” Lance agreed, smiling.

It took few moments, Lance smiling as Hunk slowly worked out what was going on.

“Oh my god,” Hunk shouted, pointing, “Oh my god! Did you two?”

Lance smirked. “We might have.”

“Holy!” Hunk shouted with ever-increasing volume, “Holy—! Pidge! Pidge! You’re not going to believe this!”

And with that he sprinted away down the corridor. Lance smiled and shut the door, resting his forehead against it.

“I hope Shiro’s not going to be mad we stole his and Adam’s thunder a little?” Lance said, turning to look at Keith.

“No,” Keith sighed, “I think he’ll just be glad I finally acted.”

“Oh? How long have you liked me for?”

“You don’t need to know that.”

“I think I do,” Lance argued, making his way back to the bed.

“No, you don’t,” Keith replied, “Don’t ever expect me to tell you.”

“I’ll find out,” Lance insisted, “I will.”

“You can keep thinking that.”

“You’re going to have to tell me eventually.”

“No, I won’t,” Keith said firmly, “I won’t, and shouldn’t you be getting ready for breakfast? We can’t be too late.”

“Don’t try to change the subject.”

“I’m not. We really do need to go down.”

“This conversation isn’t over.”

“Go on, shoo.”

Lance laughed as he pulled on his clothes from last night, before being chased out of the room.

****

**Three Years Later**

They fell together surprisingly easily, establishing a comfortable rhythm only two people who knew each other so well could have. They had their arguments, of course, as any two people with strong personalities do, but Lance was so unbelievably happy. Keith could be a right sweetheart when he wanted to be.

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek, before settling on the sofa.

“Hey,” Lance said quietly, “Feel better?”

Keith sighed, relaxing back against the armrest.

“I’m fine, just tired,” he said, pulling out his book.

Lance shot him a smile, before returning to his game. It was an RPG Pidge had recommended to him, and he was really starting to get into it. It was nice, just being able to sit together like this.

An hour or so later, Lance hit pause on his game. He stretched with a groan, arching his back and flexing his toes.

“I should probably get started on dinner,” he said, “Unless you want takeout? Any preferences?”

Keith hummed noncommittally, shifting so his legs were either side of Lance.

“I don’t really mind either way,” he said, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Lance’s neck.

“Take out it is then,” Lance declared, “I cannot be bothered to cook!”

Keith laughed, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders.

“Well I can’t order it with you like that!” Lance laughed, curling his hands around Keith’s wrists.

Keith hummed again and rubbed their cheeks together.

“I have something,” Keith murmured by Lance’s ear, “Just wait here a moment.”

“Oh,” Lance said, shooting him an intrigued look, “Okay?”

He watched curiously as Keith bounded into the bedroom, before shifting to tuck his knees to his chest. It didn’t take Keith long to come back with something behind his back. Lance followed him with his eyes, smiling lightly.

“Alright,” Keith said, kneeling in front of Lance, “Okay, so.”

Lance turned to face Keith, smiling at the nervous look on Keith’s face.

“Come on,” Lance goaded, “Just say it!”

“Right.” Keith nodded, pulling whatever it was from behind his back. “Lance.”

Lance’s brain short-circuited as he looked at the box in Keith’s hand, the box he slowly was opening to reveal a ring nestled inside.

“Lance, will you—” Keith began.

“Yes!” Lance cut him off.

Keith laughed. “You didn’t even let me finish!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Lance said, throwing himself at Keith, “Won’t change anything.”

Lance began pressing kisses all over Keith’s face, Keith laughing and trying to kiss him back with little success.

“Can I at least put the ring on you?” Keith asked.

“Suppose I could move for that,” Lance relented, shifting back and holding out his hand.

Keith smiled as he slipped it on, eyes watery.

“I love you,” Keith said quietly.

“I love you too,” Lance replied, leaning forwards to peck his lips lightly.

Keith’s tears spilled over, and Lance felt his own eyes starting to sting as he pulled Keith into a tight hug.

“Keith?”

Keith hummed.

“Who do you think will hook up at our wedding?”

“Lance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I planning on writing the next morning? No  
Did people request it? Like...three people did  
Did I write it anyway? Yes  
Why? Who knows?
> 
> So here is an unexpected morning after! (Yay!)

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this. I wanted to write smut, I wrote smut and now you have read my smut.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
